Crocodile Power
Crocodile Power is a Creature Power that gives its users the abilities and characteristics of one of three crocodilians: the Nile crocodile, the American crocodile, and the false gharial. It is the first Creature Power to appear, first appearing in the season 1 episode "Mom of a Croc." DNA Sources * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) Main Powers * Snapping jaws * Swimming Background Season 1 In Mom of a Croc, Chris and Martin used Crocodile Powers to protect Crocodilla's hatchlings from predators. (Since Aviva hadn't programmed the Crocodile Power Discs yet, the bros used their Gharial Discs to activate) However, the transformations didn't hold up for long; since the Power Suits had been activated with Nile crocodile DNA, which wasn't fully compatible with the Gharial Power programming, the suits deactivated after a short time. In Kerhonk, Chris activated his Creature Power Suit using his Crocodile Disc and false gharial DNA. However, since Chris didn't use crocodile DNA to activate, the Power Suit he used is considered to be Gharial Power. Season 2 In Bad Hair Day, Chris activated Crocodile Power to help He Who Breathes Fire escape from a mid-river battle with a crocodile and a hippo, while Martin activated Hippo Power for the same purpose. Using their Creature Powers, the Kratt brothers carried He Who Breathes Fire across the river. When the lion ran off to reach his pride, the bros followed; however, because Aviva hadn't programmed running speed into the Crocodile and Hippo Suits, Chris and Martin couldn't keep up and had to deactivate. In Creature Power Challenge, Martin activated Crocodile Power for a swimming race against Chris (who activated Hippo Power). Martin didn't have Crocodile Power for long, though-Zach Varmitech's Disrupt-o-bots hacked the bros's Creature Power Suits, causing Martin to get Tarsier Power and Chris to get Monarch Butterfly Power. Later in the episode (after Aviva had removed the Disruptobots from the Power Suits) Martin was shown using Crocodile Power again and beating a Hippo-Powered Chris in a swimming race. Season 3 In Crocogator Contest, Chris used Crocodile Power to swim (while carrying Koki) back to the Tortuga, where Jimmy Z was caught in the middle of a battle between a crocodile and an alligator. Chris and an Alligator-Powered Martin Miniaturized and lured the crocodilians out of the Tortuga. Chris, pursued by the crocodile, managed to escape by deactivating and jumping up a tree. Appearances * Mom of a Croc * Kerhonk * Bad Hair Day * Creature Power Challenge * Crocogator Contest Trivia * Crocodile Power was the first Creature Power Suit shown in Wild Kratts, appearing in the show's first episode (Mom of a Croc). However, since Aviva hadn't yet made a Crocodile Power Disc, Chris and Martin used their Gharial Discs to activate. * The Crocodile Power Disc was first shown in Kerhonk. Oddly, Chris used the disc to activate Gharial Power, not Crocodile Power (even though Chris already had a Gharial Disc). This may be because the species Chris touched to activate, the false gharial, was formerly classified as a crocodile. * In Bad Hair Day, the Creature Power Disc Chris used to activate Crocodile Power was mistakenly shown as being the Hippo Disc. Gallery Crocodile Disc (Kerhonk).PNG Croc.disk02.PNG CPS disks.png American.crocodile.power.01.PNG Hippo Power Vs Croc Power.png Croc.00342.PNG Croc.00349.PNG Croc.00350.PNG Croc.00351.PNG Croc.00353.PNG Croc.00337.PNG Croc.00338.PNG Croc.00341.PNG Croc.00356.PNG Croc.00355.PNG Croc.00354.PNG Croc.00353.PNG Croc.00352.PNG Category:Creature Powers Category:Reptile Creature Powers Category:Aquatic Creature Powers Category:Terrestrial Creature Powers Category:African Creature Powers Category:Asian Creature Powers Category:North American Creature Powers Category:Creature Powers used by Chris Category:Creature Powers used by Martin Category:Season 1 Creature Power debuts Category:Season 1 Creature Powers Category:Season 2 Creature Powers Category:Season 3 Creature Powers